Silhouette of a Dancer
by Sunstar Writer
Summary: Annabelle Elodie de Grantaine. Belle Ueno. An heiress to a rising beauty empire, and Tamaki Suoh's cousin. Two sides of the same coin. A young woman whose greatest goal in life is to spend everyday doing what she loves with people she loves. And so, with her new friends in Ouran, that's exactly what she is going to do. Fem OC
1. And So She Arrives

"So then I said: If you're here, and I'm here, and the Captain is here, who's steering the ship?!" I laughed at my own stupid joke as I follow my friend around her, soon to be our, school. "And that's how I taught myself how to sail a small yacht!" I ended the story, causing her to let out a snort.

"That sounds a lot more… interesting than I expected that story to end." Her amusement was pretty evident in her tone as she stared back at me lazily. "Are you sure you want to check out the Host Club? I really don't think it's your kind of thing." She asked -not for the first time- stopping in front of the third music room.

"Aww, Haruhi, are you jealous that I might get wooed by one of your infamous idiots?" I teased, throwing an arm around her waist as I pulled her closer, leaning seductively into her face.

"Honestly, Belle, it's them I'm worried for." Haruhi spoke casually, letting her arms snake around my neck as she continued on, oblivious to how suggestive our pose may seem. "You're a better smooth talker than these guys anyday."

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever told me!" I sniffled dramatically, leaning in closer to place a small peck on her cheek, just as the doors behind me swung open.

I heard some sort of squeal and various other unmanly noises coming from the door as I sent a smirk towards the shorter girl. With an OK from her, given in that silent challenging eyebrow lift that basically said, 'do it for the vine,' I continued on, peppering her face with kisses and leaning lower to whisper in her ear.

"How hilarious is it?" I barely managed to whisper before Haruhi was pulled swiftly from my arms.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" The tall blonde screamed in her face, shaking her back and forth as I tried in vain to keep the smirk off of my face. I was vastly amused by the reactions I was earning, stoic and curious looks from the tallest and smallest males, a smirk from the megane, and the two ginger twins gave me a sort of predatory look, one that might have made me fear for my life but instead sent a pleasant shiver down my spine; the tall, blonde moron had yet to look at my face.

"Why're you yelling at me, anyways? She's the one that started it!" Ahh, Haruhi, selling me out to the man like the best friend she is.

"AND JUST WHO IS SH-..." The moron trailed off mid sentence as he took in my face, my features so very similar to his own. After all we do take after our mothers.

"ANNABELLE!" his enthusiasm levels haven't dropped obviously, nor his volume control.

"René!" I responded as he spun me wildly through the air like an overenthusiastic idiot. "Please let go! I'm getting dizzy!" I managed to gasp out closing my eyes as he set me down so I could regain my equilibrium.

"Well, that was interesting…" The megane* spoke up, pushing his glasses up his nose, a smirk settling on his features as he looked between Haruhi, Tamaki, and myself.

"Yeah, what was that, Boss?" One of the ginger twins spoke up.

"Who's this girl?" The other added.

"Is Tamaki your brother?" The smallest male asked, pulling on the sleeve of my sweater to gain my attention. I scoffed, sending a look over my shoulder at the moron.

"God no, that idiot is my cousin. I don't share THAT many genes with the lovable oaf." I snorted, scoffing at the wounded look he adopted.

"Belle," Haruhi interrupted seemingly detached from the going ons surrounding her, "Meet the Host Club."

* * *

I sat at a table towards the back of the room, a private table for two where I could speak to René Tamaki alone, and explain the situation as to mine and my family's sudden reappearance in his life. He may be bouncing in his chair with excitement, but I knew he was also burning with questions: about me, my life since he left, my mother and father, my sister, why we're here? Why am I with him again despite what Grandmother Suoh may say. As if the old lady would be able to keep me from him. And of course, maybe most desperately, about my Auntie, his mother, Anne-Sophie.

"...and that's the last time I saw Auntie. It was months ago, Tama. I think my Mother might've seen her more recently. I'm almost positive she has, but they've kept me away." I spoke sadly, my hands reaching out to smooth out Tamaki's own from where they had been grasping at his glass too tightly. The tea I had been served earlier had now become cold. "She was getting better though." I comforted, keeping the firm grasp on him, "When I told her I'd be moving here permanently she was happy we'd have each other again." I took in the expression on Tamaki's face, so far away and almost detached from the conversation, but really it was his eyes- they always did give him away- they were a mix of opposing emotions, a profound sadness and longing, but also a twinkle, almost a sparkle, of extreme joy. I didn't notice I had been watching him for so long until worry flashed over his face- an expression I had missed over the past three years.

"Belle! What's wrong?" He asked, quietly if you can believe it, startling me from my thoughts. I quickly wiped my eyes, catching the tears before they could fall and gracing him with a bright smile.

"I-... I missed you…. Very much, René. It wasn't the same at home without you." I spoke quietly, almost sheepishly as I leaned over the table and hugged my cousin. The gentle smile and warm embrace he returned were like walking back into a warm home after being in a snow storm for hours.

"Me too, Mon Belle, me too." He spoke patting my hair down like when we were kids. The familial moment was broken by the squealing of the dozens of girls who had been let into the room before René and I began our conversation. I could hear dozens of theories flying back and forth across the room about who I was; an old friend from France- as if Tamaki had friends outside of our family in Paris; a foreign lover, or even fiancee- that one made me gag, a deadpan settling onto my face; the most accurate theory was that I am a long lost sister, separated from him in some dramatic turn of events. It would make sense, our faces are somewhat similar, even if my hair is almost dramatically lighter than his, and my eye color is a bottle green as opposed to the violet shade of his own.

"René, perhaps you should stop these rumors before they continue beyond this room, I adore you mon ami, but you're really not my type…" I dryly joked, trailing off with a smile as I pulled away from my cousin.

"Of course, Mon Belle!" René agreed, a light hearted smile gracing his features once more as he pulled me to stand with him and cleared his throat loudly immediately getting the entire population of the rooms attention. "Ladies, fellow Hosts, I have a special young woman I would like to present today, one very dear to my heart," He began, I could already see his fans beginning to glare daggers in my direction, probably thinking there was something to the foreign lover theory. "This is my lovely younger cousin, Annabelle de Grantaine Ueno." He gestured grandly at my form and suddenly under all their curious stares. I felt underdressed in the baggy sweater and shorts I wore.

"Eh… Salut?" It was more of an amused question than an actual greeting, something to say to get them to stop staring at me in such an obvious and curious manner, but it started a flurry of questions. Not just from the girls either, but from a few of the Host boys, after all, I hadn't gotten a chance to really do more than greet them before their club began and René dragged me to the side for our Q&A session. "Uh…"

"...really your cousin?"

"...from france…"

"...tall…"

"...pretty…."

"...which school…" I only caught bits and pieces of the questions that were hammering me from all sides. It was overwhelming and after trying and failing to get a word in for the fifth time I snapped.

"PLEASE SHUT IT!" I shouted, my cheeks fading from that angry, hot, red color back to the porcelain tone i'm known for as everybody took a step back. "Thank you!" I grumbled, breathing deeply as I regained my composure, and snickering at the shocked looks they had all gained. "Sorry, I don't like being crowded." I apologized, trying to reign in the smirk as I cocked my head to the side, looking down to the shortest host. "Now, what was your question?"

As Belle answered questions for the club's guests the male hosts converged around the two 2nd year members, looking for answers about the bright girl from such a… dysfunctional family.

"So, your cousin, Tono?" One of the twins asked, earning a happy nod from the Clubs king.

"Yes, I haven't seen or heard from her since I left France!" He answered.

"Well she seems pretty cozy here, already." The other twin added in nodding back toward the crowd of girls surrounding her as Haruhi brought her fresh tea and snacks, speaking of, "how does she even know Haruhi?" A confused look crossed Tamaki's face as he watched his daughter and cousin flirt, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders when that failed to produce an answer. Everybody then turned to Kyoya expectantly.

"Though I'm flattered you think I would know such information," the megane spoke amusedly, on eyebrow perked up, "I don't know much about the girl personally, nor her relationship with Haruhi." He answered, opening his little black book to scribble something down. "What I can say, is her family have recently moved here and as far as I've been able to ascertain will be living here on a semi-permanent basis."

"Semi-permanent?" Honey asked, mentally noting that Tamaki was nodding along with everything the shadow king said, so obviously he had covered this information with Annabelle already.

"Yes, Honey-senpai, Belle and her sister, Remi will be living permanently in Japan for the next three years, while her parents fly between here and France. The Ueno family is establishing another headquarters here in Japan for their newest business, and Belle will be charged with keeping everything on track here." Tamaki explained, clapping his hands happily.

"That's so cool!" Honey exclaimed, before freezing with a large grin creeping onto his face, "She said she's going to be starting here at Ouran soon, Tama-chan, we should invite her into the club!" The youngest host suggested, giggling as the taller blonde choked and spluttered at the idea as the twins laughed.

"You're joking!" Tamaki finally gasped out.

"Actually, the idea has merit." Kyoya spoke up, looking over at the slowly thinning crowd that surrounded Belle, club would be ending soon and some of the ladies were leaving early, "She could assist Haruhi with her workload, and entertain the girls while they wait for their appointments." He explained.

"I suppose, as long as she's not required to actually host anyone, we could ask." Tamaki gave in with a shrug.

"Ask what?" Two voices spoke from outside of the impromptu group huddle, scaring the shit out of the half the hosts. It took a bit of prodding and shoving, but eventually it looked like Tamaki was voted as spokesman.

"M-mon Belle," He stuttered, before regaining his (over)confidence and offering a hand dramatically, "How would you like to be a host?"

* * *

*MEGANE- THE GLASSES CHARACTER OR THE PERSON KNOWN FOR WEARING GLASSES


	2. Not an Angel

I skipped after Haruhi today, having managed to avoid my cousin so far this beautiful spring morning, and therefore avoided a good half hour delay in my daily schedule.

"Why're you so peppy this morning?" Haruhi asked, a small smile gracing her lips as I twirled around happily, skipping after her as she led me to the classroom for 1-A students.

"Why not?! The day is bright, the birds are singing, you're in a good mood, I can see René freely again, and the cherry blossoms are blooming. It's a beautiful day to begin my academic career here at this most prestigious academy!" I answered loftily, following her to a row of four empty desks in the back of the room.

"That sounds really great for you, Belle," Haruhi replied, a lazy grin spreading across her features as she sat her stuff on one desk and motioned for me to take the other one. "It's good to see you really happy."

"Merci, Haruhi," I smiled, blowing her a kiss as I too began preparing for today's lessons, "and might I say you look quite ravishing yourself when you're happy!" I tossed, flirting lightly.

"Huh, look at that Kaoru, she really is French!" Ahh, the twins, I suppose that means the loud mouth is Hikaru.

"Yeah, I suppose that proves it." Kaoru (I think), answered his brother, earning them both an amused grin from myself and a deadpan from Haruhi.

"And just what's that supposed to mean?" Haruhi demanded, her tone defensive. She's like an angry puppy, so cute, so lovable.

"Well, look at how she's flirting with you! It's so cliche!" Hikaru stated matter of factly, sitting to Haruhi's left while his brother took the seat to my right.

"Talk about stereotypes!" Kaoru added, sending a friendly smirk my way. Haruhi scoffed as I tried to keep my giggles contained, focusing on what was in front of me.

"Please, just because she likes me doesn't mean she's a flirt. She's not like that with everyone." Haruhi argued.

"Oh please, being related to the boss, she has to be," Hikaru argued. I interrupted when it seemed like Haruhi was going to try and refute the statement again.

"To be fair, you're both kind of right, I'm French and therefore I'm naturally charming," I admitted easily, batting my eyes at each twin, "but I don't genuinely flirt with someone unless I'm friendly with them," I added, nodding my head towards Haruhi. "I'm just a very coquettish creature, naturally." I shrugged, smirking at them all, daring them to challenge what I said.

"Pfft, ok." Kaoru chuckled, a hint of sarcasm tingeing his tone. "Whatever you say, Angel." He spoke, sending me a mischievous look from the side. I could feel the faint flush spread across my face as I puffed my cheeks out. Angel, indeed.

"Whatever you say!" I mocked sarcastically under my breath as I pulled my ePod and wireless earbuds out, carefully arranging my hair so I could listen to music undetected with at least one ear during this lesson. "Angel my ass…" I grumbled, glaring at Haruhi and Hikaru as they laughed at my agitated expression. _"Stupid pretty boy twins. Stupid Haruhi. How dare they! I am not an angel! I'm a fucking pirate, a pirate filled with rage and sin! SIN I TELL YOU! I'm twice as devilish as both of the 'little devil types' put together. How fucking dare they..."_ I thought to myself, grumbling incoherently as I began taking down notes on what the teacher had added to the board.

The day was long and, as I had suspected, really beautiful despite the slight chill in the air. I had managed to sneak Haruhi passed the twins and outside for lunch, where we managed to split our two Bentos. Haruhi enjoyed some high-class sushi in exchange for some of her homemade cookies, and eventually the day wound down and classes were dismissed. We couldn't escape the twins this time and I'm ashamed to say I permitted them to man-handle me all the way to Music Room 3.

"You know, this could be construed as harassment." Haruhi deadpanned, following behind us as I pulled dead weight on the twins. If they're going to kidnap me in such a rough manner they're gonna have to put some effort into it.

"She's having fun!" Hikaru scoffed,readjusting his grip as they dragged me down the hall. "You can tell because she's making it so much harder for us!"

"Obviously, she enjoys being held in our arms," Kaoru added in explanation.

"You guys suck…" I grunted, flushing pink for at least the fifth time today, as I dropped the dead weight act so we could at least get there quicker. Damn the twins and their cocky ways.

"Hahaha!" They even laugh in freaking unison!

"Will you guys stop messing around? We are going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Haruhi scolded from up the hall.

"We're coming!" We called together, exchanging startled looks.

"Great, now I'm doing it," I murmured, escaping their grasps and jogging to catch up with my friend. "Haruhi, don't leave me with them! They're infectious!" I cried out, grabbing her arm and pulling her ahead with me.

"HEY!" I giggled as we rounded the hall to the music room.

"Belle~!" Honey-senpai called out, giving me just enough time to brace myself for impact as he jumped into my arms. He's not _that_ heavy but I still let out a hard grunt when he made contact latching his legs around me as he peered at me over my shoulder. "Honey, I know I'm not exactly short, but I'm also not made of muscle. Give me some warning in advance next time, k?" I lightly scolded, laughing as he pouted at me.

"Hey, is that a fat joke?" He teased.

"No, it would only be a fat joke if I had dropped you," I responded, pulling him off my person and handing him over to Mori-senpai. "I believe this is yours, sir," I spoke seriously, staring my most handsome senpai in the eye.

"Ah." He responded, sending me a small smile and patting my head affectionately. These two are totally my favorite hosts. I've decided.

"MON BELLE!"

"And now there's another blonde on me." I sighed, exasperated by my cousin. It's a fond exasperation, though, I honestly have missed him for a long while, so this, this is nice, if not a bit restricting.

"Oh, Mon Belle, I haven't seen you all day! How were your classes? Are you adjusting well? Did Haruhi keep those Devil Twins away from you?!" A million and one questions at once.

"Er…" I trailed off, thinking about how best to answer all that.

"Actually, she spent most of the class doodling in her notebook and listening to music." Hikaru ratted me out.

"And in between lessons her and Haruhi couldn't seem to stay away from us!" Kaoru went right along with him. Traitors.

"We've decided we like her! She's _our_ little Angel now." They spoke in tandem, throwing their arms casually around my person. I would have contradicted them, but I didn't get a chance before Tamaki started freaking out. He's so… screechy. The twins were cracking up laughing, leaning heavily on me, and it was difficult for me to hold back the giggles with the way Tamaki was going on.

"They'll corrupt you, Mon Belle! STAY AWAY FROM THOSE DEVILS!" was just a bit of what I managed to catch as my giggles began to settle. I smirked, an evil idea crossing my mind.

"Oh but, René…" I started off, pouting up at my older cousin, knowing he's a sucker for the puppy dog pout. "Every devil needs an angel." I countered innocently, snickering to myself when his jaw dropped.

"BAHAHAHAH! That was a good one, Belle!" Kaoru commented, placing one hand on my right shoulder.

"Yeah, look at the boss!" Hikaru laughed coming up on my left. I peered back at them over my shoulder with a smirk of my own placing my hands over each of their own.

"Who says I was kidding?" I questioned, turning to face them without letting go before walking between them and over to Kyoya senpai, who had so far stayed out of the exuberance of the others. I didn't notice the shocked looks they exchanged behind me, nor the impish grins that slowly blossomed onto their faces as they watched me walk away. "Kyoya-senpai!"

"Yes, Annabelle?" He asked peering at me over his glasses as I scrunched my face up at the name.

"Belle is fine, seriously." I corrected before jumping back to my reason for bugging him. "Where are all of your customers? You guys are hosting today, right?" I questioned bluntly. They had managed to get me to join their stupid club and yet my first day we aren't doing anything. What's up with that?

"No, not today. We have unanimously decided that today would be used to prepare you for your new hosting duties, and to take the time to recover after the eventful party we threw last week." He explained patiently enough, his glasses only barely flashing at me.

"You had a party last week?" I questioned him further as Haruhi brought us out some tea from the back room.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you about it?" Haruhi asked, joining Kyoya and me at the table.

"Noooo!" I replied, rolling my eyes at my forgetful friend. "Well, tell me how it went! Did you have fun dancing? IS THAT WHY YOU ASKED ME TO TEACH YOU THE WALTZ?!" And so the story was told, and by the time she got to kissing her client, I was straining to keep the impassive look on my face, a small whimper slipping out as I turned away covering my face with my hands.

"I thought what we had was special, Haruhi!" I managed to let out, tears streaming from my eyes as I tried to keep the laughter in.

"I can guarantee that out of everyone in this room, you are by far my favorite person." Haruhi statedly blandly, a dry smile on her face as she patted my back, I was shaking from silent laughter.

"I can't believe they put you in a dress!" I managed to bark out. "That sounds just like something your father would do! Whose dumb idea was that?" I laughed, getting louder when I saw my words had offended my cousin.

"It kind of does, doesn't it?" She began giggling with me. Man, my cousin is stupid.

"Well, if you two are quite done," Kyoya interrupted, a small smile on his own face, "I suppose you can help tally up our weekly spending while we go over some guidelines for Belle to follow." He ordered, shoving a few papers with numbers on them into both of our hands.

"That's a lot of cake," I commented, looking over the account statement that had been shoved into my hands.

"As the only hostess in the club, there are a few rules we'll have to set down," Kyoya started as Tamaki and the twins pulled out a whiteboard and some markers.

"First rule!" Tamaki interrupted, "No philandering with strange males! Keep all interactions with clients strictly professional, and you are most certainly not permitted to date any of them." He ordered firmly, writing that first rule in large bold lettering, not noticing the cold glare I was sending him until he was finished.

"I don't like it, and will probably argue it at some point, but for now, that's fine." I nodded slowly, already thinking of possible loopholes and connotations that came with that rule.

"Second rule," Kyoya took over again, "From what Tamaki has told me, your methods of romancing are quite straightforward and very… suggestive. You will need to keep that toned down when speaking with the clients. No need to give any false hope."

"Third," Hikaru and Kaoru broke in, stealing the marker as they pushed Tamaki out of the way.

"You probably shouldn't host alone," Kaoru spoke up.

"Especially, if you're hosting to guys," Hikaru added.

"After all, you're our little angel." The finished in sync, nuzzling into my hair like some kind of animals.

"Angel my ass," I grumbled, pushing them off of me. "These rules are stupid. Besides Haruhi and I already discussed it, and I don't think it would be a good idea for me to host to guys. I don't want to give any of them the wrong impression." I sighed, rolling my eyes "However hosting in pairs or a group of girls sounds fun…" I thought aloud, perking up a bit.

"Oh, Mon Belle! We can be a team!" Tamaki announced grandly.

"Er, no, actually I was thinking either with Haruhi or with Mori and Honey- senpai." I cut him off, quickly latching onto the tallest and smallest host. "They're my favorite senpai and I crave their approval," I added, hitting my cousin where I knew it would hurt.

"Well, we'll have to see about that. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let you filter by each group…" Kyoya thought about it. "Potentially it would be an excellent way to gather more feedback from our clients. If they are comfortable enough to discuss things with you."

"I'll have them eating out of the palm of my hands," I assured the shadow king with a pleasant business smile.

"Well, then that will have to do until you can develop a following of your own." Kyoya sighed, giving into my request.

"This is going to be awesome!" I mumbled to myself, a true smile crawling onto my face as I returned to helping the Megane crunch numbers.


	3. Death by Laughter

For some reason, during the last week and a half, I have been banned from participating in host club activities. René kept feeding me some bullshit line about preparing their current clientele for my debut, and Kyoya spreading the word throughout the school. Apparently, the turn out today should be impressive.

In the meantime, I have been causing René a lot of anxiety by spending, what he considers, too much time with the Hitachiin twins. And by that I mean Haruhi has been studying really hard during lunch and needed quite so I've been walking and eating with them in the refectory for the last 6 days. I really don't understand what problems he seems to have with the twins. They can be a bit blunt, and a tad cruel with their mannerisms, but honestly they just seem socially awkward to me. Sometimes when we're talking I'll say something that they don't get and it's like they've never talked to a civilized person, let alone a girl, before. If anything it's as if they're still unsure if they think I'm worth hanging out with.

But despite being extremely twisted, they seem like nice guys. So, I suppose Tamaki will have to suck it because they're becoming very close friends very fast.

Likewise, I have discovered that it is entirely true that despite being the cute type, Honey-senpai is very much an 18-year-old boy. And he's a sly one too, acting all cute but secretly planning how best to throw you off. He's got mad skills with subtle innuendo. And Mori is no better, only his jokes are a tad more physical and less vocal.

Wow, even thinking that sounds wrong.

What I meant was, Mori, expresses himself physically.

Fuck.

I mean, he won't try to get to you like Honey will, but if he does something that flusters you he'll notice immediately and keep doing it.

I know this because I tripped the other day and he caught me around the waist. I was more embarrassed that he saw me trip over the air than anything, but now he keeps teasing me by lifting me into the air at random. Sort of like a dance lift, only without warning. It startles the shit out of me each time. I've also been carried like a football on one or two occasions.

Things like this wouldn't happen if I was as graceful walking as I am dancing. But it could be worse, I could be really clumsy like Tamaki.

"Hey, Belle, are you almost ready?" Haruhi asked from the other side of the changing area. Apparently, today is a themed day so everyone has been shoved into cosplay. I was shoved into a simple, bluish Yukata- I think the twins called it periwinkle- with a pretty coral sash and hemming and they had pinned back the hair on the right side of my face with some ornamental thingamabob that matched my sash. It was pretty, just a pin with a porcelain rose. Honestly, compared to everyone else's outfits, I felt like I was a bit overdressed.

"I'm ready; it's just, isn't this a bit much? You guys are all dressed a lot more…. Simply, then I am." I spoke up, tucking the decorative fan that came with the rest, into my obi.

"Well, that's kind of the point," Kyoya spoke up from behind me, startling a yelp out of me.

"Today we celebrate not only the loveliness of the cherry blossoms but the admittance of the first hostess into our club. Today you are our star, Mon Belle!" Tamaki spoke up dramatically gesturing his arms in every which way. He almost smacked Haruhi and me in the face a few times and we had to duck to avoid his arms.

"Hey, watch it, boss!" Hikaru called out as he and Kaoru rushed over.

"Yeah! Be careful! You're going to mess up Belle's hair!" Kaoru added, grabbing my chin and turning my head side to side to inspect whatever damage they had imagined René had done to me. I scowled at him as I pulled his hand off my face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But don't expect me to wear the shoes the whole day. They're pinchy." I complained, looping my arm with Haruhi's as we gathered with the third years near the garden gate.

"You look super pretty Belle!" Honey complimented as Tamaki strategically placed me between Haruhi and the twins, mumbling something about aesthetics.

"Thank you, Honey-senpai!" I smiled, pinching my cheeks lightly and pulling my fan back out to flutter in my face, keeping my head tilted down, and fluttering my lashes up at the others. "Do I fit your aesthetic now, Mon Lupe?" I asked using my best pouty face. Hey, if we're going for aesthetically pleasing for this, I'm gonna be the best aesthetic this club has ever seen! A click and a flash went off to the side, drawing my attention to Kyoya. He did mention something about a photo booklet.

"I didn't even know you could look so precious, Belle!" Tamaki answered, "Keep that up until after we greet the ladies, and then you'll be hosting with Haruhi for today!" I nodded in response and turned to face the doors just as they swung open.

"Welcome, ladies!"

As the club continued on, I talked to a few new guests (here specifically for me) and some of the others host regulars. They seemed to be pleasant girls, and it was amusing how differently they acted. You could tell which girls normally saw who, and I had at least one regular from each group.

I observed the hosts quietly once there was a lull in the conversation, watching how they approached their jobs and smiling at what I came up with.

René was as charming as ever, that was good to see. He hasn't changed much over the years. His guests were all a bit more… feminine, I suppose. They seemed to enjoy being showered with attention and compliments and didn't care if he complimented the others so long as he stayed charming. However, they seem very loud and excitable.

The twins were acting…. Incestuous… but I could see the appeal. Unlike Haruhi, I have noticed men in a romantic sense before. The sexual appeal of twins is something I could understand to a certain degree. But, wow, they were taking it in a really weird direction. I couldn't tell you much about their guest's personalities other than they were probably closeted perverts and kept fainting every time the twins would touch each other.

And Kyoya, of course, was trying to sell something. However, he was doing it smoothly, and his temperament seemed to draw the girls in. It was amusing. His guests seemed the most sensible. Not overtly loud and good if you ever felt like you needed intelligent conversation. They were soft-spoken but firm with their opinions.

Haruhi was just naturally a person who drew you in, her hosting style was genuine and not that different from any normal conversation you'd have with her. She had very nice girls in her group, fangirls, but not to an extreme degree like a girl I knew in France. They seemed perfectly content developing a friendship with Haruhi, as long as they could spend time with… him.

Honey and Mori's guests seemed to be a mash-up of extremely shy and soft spoken, and extremely peppy and exuberant. It fit their dynamic nicely, and they all seemed sweet. And it's with that in mind, everybody seemed a bit frozen watching Honey whip the matcha into nothingness, everybody was too nice to stop him.

Well, I'm not, but I wasn't sure if I should step in at all.

"Mitsukuni." Mori spoke up, "You overdid it." I swear I would have laughed at the faces the girls were making if it weren't for the fact Honey looked like he may cry.

"Ahh, don't worry, Honey!" I comforted, rubbing his back like I would if Remi were upset like he was, until the guests took over, at least.

"Well, ladies, it was a pleasure getting to know you today, but I think I'm going to go stretch my legs under the sakura blossoms." I excused myself with a pleasant smile and walking with Haruhi to a more isolated part of the garden. We split up somewhere among the trees, and I ended up nearer to where the twins had been hosting, taking in and admiring the atmosphere that had been set up here.

"Hey, Belle, what're you doing?!" the twins had snuck up behind me and scared the profanity out of me.

"Craponamotherfuckingcracker! Must you do that, every time?!" I exclaimed, relaxing slightly as they threw their arms around my waist. "I was just thinking…" I answered, looking at the twins as we conversed.

"What about?" Hikaru asked, twirling a piece of my hair around his long fingers.

"Partially about how nice today has been, and partially about what electives I want to sign up for this term." I sighed, blowing the strand of hair he had dropped out of my face.

"I have a great idea!" Kaoru exclaimed, grabbing me with his brother and dragging me over to Haruhi.

"How about conversational french?" Kaoru suggested.

"I dunno…" Haruhi answered.

"I already speak french fluently, it would be tedious," I spoke up.

"I think the four of us should take it together. It makes perfect sense!" Hikaru added.

"We are in the same class." They're using twin speak again. Kind of unsettling but they have a point.

"I was thinking an art class, or maybe culinary. You know, something hands on and useful." I suggested.

"Culinary seems like it would be fun," Kaoru spoke up, casually draping his arm over my shoulders as Haruhi and I looked over the course descriptions.

"Yeah, plus we'd get free food out of it!" Hikaru continued, saying just what was needed to convince Haruhi.

"Hmm, that does sound nice…" Haruhi trailed off, "But I don't think I'd be able to afford some of the supplies for class."

"Don't worry about it, Haruhi, I'll cover the cost! You help me out so much whenever I'm at the boutique anyways, just consider it another one of the perks." I coaxed. She heaved out a sigh before nodding a semi-reluctant agreement, a small smile on her face, probably thinking about the food.

"WWAAAAHHHH! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Tamaki screeched grabbing Haruhi and me roughly from behind. "Listen to you two, I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins from now on!" He's panicking over something again, probably.

"Who are you calling shady?!" That sounds like Hikaru.

"Yeah take a good look at yourself, boss!" That sounds like Kaoru.

Generally, this whole spiel just sounds like a load of nonsense brought about by the twins forcing another one of Renés illusions. I suppose this is entertaining, though why any of this would lead to Haruhi 'becoming a girl, again' is beyond my reasoning skills. Besides, Haruhi is, like, the most nonbinary person I know, girl and boy don't seem to phase her. And going off of that, I don't think she has a specific preference towards which pronouns you use either, she's very relaxed in that way.

"Blah blah blah, daddy, blah blah blah, girlfriends and start living a wholesome life!" Oh, now he's crying and shaking us.

"Who're you calling daddy?" Haruhi asked.

"That's one hell of a kink, René." I pointed out, bewildered as he continued shaking her and screaming.

* * *

 **The Following Afternoon:**

"I just don't understand how you guys get anything done when you have the club closed half the time! Why do I even need to show up? It's not like I care about the administrative aspects! AND WOULD YOU TWO LET ME GO?!" I argued mostly to myself, or so it felt like it, as the twins dragged me from the gardens and back to the third music room.

"And why would we do that when we finally have you in our arms?" Hikaru flirted. That was smooth, I'll admit it.

"Yeah, who knows when we might enjoy our next embrace…" Kaoru added as they pulled me into a Hitachiin sandwich, nuzzling into my hair as they always do.

"You guys are real hilarious, aren't you?" I deadpanned, trying to escape their vice-like hold.

"RELEASE HER AT ONCE!" I found my cousin, at least. I managed to escape them only to see we had finally made it to the music room.

"When did we get here? How did we get here so fast? We were just downstairs!" I'm somewhat confused and Tamaki was right, they are demon twins. "You two are lucky you're cute." I pouted, still confused, still upset, still super hungry as I walked over to Honey-senpai. The one club member always guaranteed to be carrying snacks.

We waited a few minutes, I guess they didn't tell Haruhi that we don't have a club today, so we were just waiting for her. She's running late but that wasn't what I was concerned with. No, rather it was the stupid expression that had settled on Rene's face. That's a look I haven't seen in a while.

"He must be having a great daydream!" Honey observed innocently as we all continued eying Tamaki oddly.

"He's kind of creeping me out," Hikaru added bluntly. I giggled lightly, drawing his brothers attention from where he leaned on the back of my chair.

"His daydreaming face has always looked like that, and my sister has said the same thing! He's always funny to watch!" I whispered, stretching up to speak directly into his ear. Kaoru snickered, nodding his head in agreement as we tuned out Tamaki's rantings of Hikaru's jealousy and strategies for a while. At least until we heard him talking about charades.

"...This anime is obviously a romantic school comedy. Haruhi and I are the main characters, so that means we are love interests!"

"Pfft, maybe in your own mind…" I mumbled, moving off to the side for some more tea as the other host continued milling around in their little bundle.

"Yeah, then what are we?" The twins asked for the group.

"You boys are the homosexual supporting cast!" Tamaki announced dramatically. I started choking on my tea, laughing at the ridiculous accusation and crying because…. I was choking on my tea. He drew a line on the ground in front of the other hosts as I sat to the side. Gasping for air. Because I had choked on my tea. I can feel the concern oozing off of them from here. Oh, no wait, that's their wounded pride. "So please make sure you don't step across this line." Bastard. I'm his cousin. I'm dying. Oh, look there goes my soul! Death by laughter, that's one hell of a way to go.

Mori came over and began patting my back, helping me manage to get air back into my lungs. I could feel my face was red from exertion as the twins and Honey laid down the harsh truths of reality for my moron.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai." I wheezed, watching as the twins tormented Rene more with that fact that, yes, we are all in the same class with Haruhi. "If this is an anime, what role would I have then…?" I wondered lowly to myself just as Haruhi came in.

"Don't you worry, Haruhi! We're determined to keep your secret. No one will find out that you're really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams. So please, promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess?!" Tamaki looked agitated as he shook the poor girl.

"Sure," Haruhi spoke, completely unfazed by these actions that to any normal person would seem unnecessary and exaggerated.

"You know what?" Hikaru interrupted, eying Haruhi and me as she joined me by the large windows in the room, "I think both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with her. It's already irritating enough to watch them flirting with Belle."

"Then that settles it," Kaoru stated.

The guys all seemed so serious about this, but it was hard for me to take them seriously when they brought in a chalkboard and called the plan "Operation: Conceal Haruhi's Gender, AKA Operation" I swear Haruhi's a Boy!" I mean seriously, as if it really needed two names.

Wait for it...

"WHAT BOYS ARE FLIRTING WITH MON BELLE?!" and there goes the screeching.

* * *

 **The Following Morning:**

Today is the day. The day of the physical exams. The day Haruhi has been so worried about. And the day the club puts our plan of attack into action. Our ridiculous plan.

"So what's the deal with this 'Formation A' thing you guys were talking about? What do they do here during physical exams here at Ouran anyway?" Haruhi questioned as the twins and myself made our way towards the hall our exams would be held in. I mostly ignored them, allowing Haruhi to pull me along with her arm locked around my own, zoning out as I mentally went over the plan.

"Welcome, Students!" We were greeted as the doors opened to us, Doctors and nurses lining the hall with pleasant smiles. Haruhi's reaction was pretty funny, if not predictable.

"Honestly, Haruhi, I thought you'd be expecting something extravagant like this after knowing the club for as long as you have!" I giggled, taking, this time, to pull her further into the room, my own curiosity peaked. As the Twins and Haruhi were accosted and led away by nurses, Kyoya approached me.

"Belle." He acknowledged with a nod of his head.

"Hey, Kyoya-Senpai!" I smiled, glancing around the room and pinpointing where each of the other hosts was. "Is everything ready to be set in motion?"

"Yes, we're prepared, and Tamaki has been provided his props. The doctor has been set aside for Haruhi and yourself." Kyoya's lips twitching into a small smirk

"Excellent! The plan is going according to plan!" I giggled somewhat maniacally following him to where Haruhi had stopped to stare at Mori and Honey.

"You're so obvious." She deadpanned.

"We've got those two for backup, just in case something happens," Kyoya spoke up as we sidled up next to her.

"But why are they in doctor disguises?" she questioned.

"They're just helping to set the mood. Disguises make our operation feel like a real espionage mission." Kyoya admitted.

"It's fun, Haruhi!" I added, smiling brightly as she scoffed. When they began going on about the school business I shimmied over to one of the nurses to enquire about the special private clinic I had requested from Kyoya. The one with my doctor who has met Haruhi. The Ootori group has only the best Doctors, obviously.

"BELLE!" The twins came out of nowhere and swooped me away from where I had planted myself.

"Hey!" I pouted, "Why do you insist on doing that?!" I asked once they finally set me down.

"Why not?!" They chorused cheerfully. I loudly grunted in false annoyance.

"You guys are such brats…" I sighed, looking around to see I had been dragged further into the guy's section of the clinic, between the changing curtains and a small army of the club's guests. "Why'd you drag me here?"

"We thought you'd enjoy the show!" Hikaru answered as both brothers were called to the curtain.

"Yeah, it's not like the ladies get to see us shirtless, every day," Kaoru added.

"But why would I personally be interested in that?" I grumbled, rolling my eyes as I was planted right at the front of the crowd of fangirls. I don't understand why they're going so insane. I mean sure the Twins are attractive, but this seems excessive.

They started to strip off their clothes, making a big show of it.

Well, I should have expected that. Did they take special classes? Damn, they're good! They could be professionals. I wasn't expecting to see that outside of a high-class strip club.

Maybe I should reconsider my life choices?

Back on topic, I managed to hold my ground among the horde of random fangirls and soon after was even pushed along with the rest of them when it was announced that Haruhi was ready for their chest measurements. Yes! It's all going perfectly!

...

Why am I so invested in this, again?

* * *

 _ **Authors Note**_

 _ **Well, thats chapter three! Quite frankly this story, while something im very excited about it something I won't have time to update often because school, work, life, etc, however Im completely dedicated to it, as I was with FireFox! I'm planning a poll sometime in the future to help make up my mind about the final pairing in this story. All pairing choices are liable to change!**_

 _ **Please Review!**_

 ** _Sunny_**


	4. Frilly Petticoats and Perverts

_**MOMENTS LATER:**_

After the interesting show, I got from the twins I managed to make my way over to where Haruhi stood with the other hosts.

She looks so done with this entire situation. I'm so sorry Haruhi but it's not over yet…

I sidled up next to Kyoya trying to repress the expectant smile on my face and Mori and Honey threw Haruhi behind a changing curtain. From our spot so near I could hear Tamaki attempting to charm the girl once more. I don't blame him.

She is super cute.

I giggled excitedly to myself as the nurse called for Haruhi. The twins came over to watch with me. Honestly, this is one of the stupidest pranks ever, if Tamaki goes through with it I'm officially naming myself the intelligent cousin, or at least the less gullible one.

"Yes, I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

The girls seem to think he's doing cosplay.

Oh my gosh, he did it. Oh my gosh, he did it! OH MY GOSH, HE DID IT! I snorted as I laughed, taking in Rene's expression and Haruhi's defeated posture.

"I can't believe he actually did it!" Hikaru and Kaoru joined me in my laughter.

"They recognized him, I told you they'd see through it!" Kaoru added.

"I told you guys he'd do it!" I agreed, my laughter exploding as Tamaki started berating the twins.

"You jerks! You said there was no way the girls would be able to tell it was me!" Tamaki shouted face red, as he shook Hikaru around like a rag doll.

"It was payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast!" He argued back.

"And it's part one of my plan to get all of you back for ignoring the fact that I nearly choked to death!" I smirked, gracing all three boys with a malevolent smile. Tamaki showed proper fear of that smile and ran back to the curtains to apologize to Haruhi, but the twins kept on laughing. They'll learn to fear me eventually.

"Come on, Belle, let's collect Haruhi…" Kyoya interrupted. The twins and I followed him back to the cordoned off area my friend was sulking behind, ready to explain the situation.

"Haruhi, are you ready to go get your actual exam?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder as I finally managed to stifle my giggles.

"Huh?" She's so adorable when she's confused! How does her Father even deal with this?

"I went ahead and set up a special room for Belle and yourself. A special clinic for our more modest students, and I have a doctor standing by sworn to secrecy." Kyoya explained, a smirk on his face. This smug bastard… I love it.

"It turns out the doctors here today are all on staff at one of Kyoya senpai's family's hospitals." Hikaru shrugged.

"Would've been nice if he had said something to us earlier," Kaoru added on, also shrugging as he and the others sent the Shadow king a look.

"I had to get my revenge too. I'm sorry. I just don't think I'm a supporting cast, homosexual or otherwise." I didn't hear a single denial in that sentence, and if that means what I think it does, I'm going to end up stealing Rene's best friend.

"C'mon, Haruhi, let's blow this place!" I giggled, leading my friend out of the main hall and to the private clinic. We made it to the private room and were called in. "Hey, Doc!" I greeted.

"Mr. Fujioka, Ms. Ueno, I've been made aware of the situation, if you wouldn't mind, please disrobe for me over there." She smiled at us in that jovial manner doctors tend to have with children.

"Sure," Haruhi answered for us both, leading the way further into the room.

"So, Haruhi, which Host is the most tolerable so far?" I asked as I began undressing with my friend, attempting to make conversation.

"Well…" She trailed off putting some honest thought into it, "Mori-senpai seems to be the least obnoxious as far as I've managed to tell."

"He is pretty laid back," I agreed, "He seems like an excellent listener. We should ditch the twins and hang out with him and Honey-senpai more often."

"As if ditching the twins would be that easy…" Haruhi scoffed.

"Eh, they're a bit clingy I'll give you that but given a decent distraction we should be able to slip away. Just follow me, out the window, around the gardens, we hop the main gates and we're home free." I tried convincing her.

"...Why do you sound like you have so much experience with these things?" Haruhi questioned, sending a deadpan stare my way.

"I couldn't spend my entire childhood dealing with Tamaki and his delusions," I answered back just as plainly, winking as she finally began disrobing.

Just then a man began backing into our curtained off area. Now I'm not exactly a shy person, but he did startle me coming in unannounced when Haruhi and I are just in our underclothes. Some of us in fewer underclothes than others…

"Uh, excuse me…" Haruhi began timidly holding her shirt to her chest as I hid behind her, trying to block my frame from this dudes sight. I should have opted for the boys uniform at least then I'd have pants instead of this frilly petticoat. I didn't even know people still wore these until I got this school's damned uniform.

"We are in the middle of an exam, sir," I stated the obvious, flinching back as he quickly hushed us.

"No, it's not what you think! Please just keep quite!" He pleads, quickly grabbing Haruhi and covering her mouth.

"Hey, hands off you pervert!" I exclaimed, prying his hand off of her and bending it back, quickly bringing him to a knee in pain. "Don't you know better than to go around harassing young women?!" I scolded.

"BELLE, HARUHI!" A blonde blur quickly ran into our room, "Tama-chan Kick!" He shouted, kicking the already downed man into the wall as the other hosts walked in and began monologuing.

"Idiots…" I thought to myself, face palming and trying to hide as much as I could behind Haruhi. Luckily I didn't have to do that long as the twins draped their jackets over me as soon as they noticed I was exposed. Their faces were bright red, and you know what they say about blushing: It's like a boner on your face. And poor sweet Haruhi, she just seems so confused.

"So not that this situation isn't great and all…" I began, drawing attention to myself as I readjusted the jackets to cover me appropriately, "But if you could all kindly, GET OUT, that would be great." I stated, allowing my irritation to show on my face despite my smile.

"Calm down, Belle, this is important," Rene spoke seriously.

"Fine but make this quick," I grumbled, rubbing my temples tiredly, and trusting my cousin to deal with this mess.

"Geez, Belle, we didn't realize you had such a short temper." The twins commented in unison.

"Yeah, well you would too if a bunch of guys barged in on you in your underwear." I deadpanned. "I'm keeping your jackets until you all leave."

"Fair enough!" Hikaru shrugged.

"They look better on you anyways!" Kaoru complemented. I narrowed my eyes at them both suspiciously, as my cheeks tinged pink.

"You guys are something else…" I grumbled, mumbling to myself about perverts and stubborn asses as they listened to, pfft… Doctor Yabu, tell his sob story. It's not that I don't feel for him but honestly, this guy seems to have brought his wife and daughters wrath onto himself.

Tamaki and Kyoya provided the doctor with a map of the area and he left the academy grounds a happier and more hopeful man.

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru spoke up on my left.

"After all, even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee she'll want to speak to him," Kaoru added on my right.

"Well then, that's something he'll have to find out for himself," Tamaki spoke firmly. Haruhi looked a bit stunned by this entire situation, or rather like she was just coming out of a shock.

"I'm sorry about this but could you guys please leave?" She asked.

"Oh thank god, someone else said it!" I exclaimed, ignoring the other hosts as they began panicking and making my way to Haruhi's side.

"I just want to finish my physical exam. As a male student of course!" Haruhi corrected them, "But let me explain! I'm not doing this because you're bribing me with food. I'm doing it to pay off my debt!" Haruhi stated pride in her voice. And that's when Tamaki started sexually harassing my best friend.

"HEY, RENE! NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH HARUHI LIKE THAT EXCEPT ME! HANDS OFF!" I shouted, throwing myself into the fray with the twins and ending up in the tangled mass of limbs on the floor; Tamaki pinned, Haruhi free, and freezing when I felt hands where a hand shouldn't be.

"Kaoru, if you don't want to lose your hands you will remove them from my person immediately." I threatened face red in embarrassment and annoyance.

"H-hey! It was an accident!" He shouted, face equally as red and tone defensive, as the other hosts quickly ganged up on Tamaki and himself.

"WOULD YOU GUYS GET OUT?!" Haruhi and I shouted in unison.

* * *

 **Ok, so I'm going to take a minute to respond to reviews, because they made me really excited when I got them and well, here, I'll make this quick:**

 **mspyrrha- I'm glad you like Belle. Kyoya REQUIRES a partner in crime for some of the antics I have planned for them later on. I love the fact that the twins are already peacocking for her, it amuses me, and I think its the best thing ever. Jealous Tamaki is the fracking best, he's fun to mess with. Belle is going to end up with something very similar to the idol worship a kid would have an older cousin/sibling in regards to Honey and Mori. She wants to be cute and tough like Honey, but also threatening and mysterious like Mori, basically, they have all of the traits she admires in others.**

 **M.v.j.M- Sweetie, honey, babe, my friend, my dude, you gotta read to see what'll happen and you know, vote, my friend, sweetie, honey, babe.**

 _ **READ AND REVIEW!**_

 _ **Sunny~**_


	5. Unexpected and Unfortunate Flashbacks

**A/N:**

 **Reviews will be answered towards the bottom! Thank you for you patience and I vow to try to update in a more timely manner!**

* * *

"This is stupid," I complained, passing behind Haruhi as she took in the scene the hosts had concocted for the day. "And this kimono is a bit restricting!" I complained, trying to adjust to taking smaller steps in these stupid shoes.

"They're up to that nonsense again," Haruhi responded, reacting in her typical Haruhi fashion filled with disdain and frustration.

"Haruhi! You look so cute in your kimono!"

"Almost like a girl!" Two of Haruhi's fans took over her attention as I scooted over to sit with Kyoya.

"Haruhi, you've booked another appointment. It seems you've had a pretty steady flow of new customers lately. Keep up the good work. I'm not going to charge you interest on your debt like I normally would. So keep this up, and you should be able to pay it off, although the rental fee on that kimono you're wearing is nothing to sneeze at." Kyoya offered, I'm not sure if he's genuinely trying to be nice, messing with her, or is just plain evil sometimes….

"Hi, Annabelle!" Someone spoke, bringing my attention to one of Kyoya's usuals as they began discussing with him the possibility of new club photo books.

"Like Kyoya says, ladies, nothing is currently planned, however I plan on suggesting to Kyoya after hours that I take over the photos. A few years ago I worked as an assistant for one of the photographers assigned to do a photo shoot for my parent's cosmetic line and he taught me quite a bit about taking proper candid and hidden camera shots!" I announced my intentions quietly to the group as the twins stole the Megane's attention from us.

"ANNABELLE~!"

"Sugar honey iced tea~!" I yelped as I was pulled away by two pairs of strong arms around my waist, leaving a small group of giggling females behind. "Would you guys stop doing that every time I'm in the middle of a conversation? This is the third time today!" I scolded.

"HAHAHA!" The twins laughed, perfectly in sync.

"Belle, you're so cute when you think you can tell us what to do!" Hikaru spoke, pinching my cheek as I pouted, face flushing under their gaze.

"You know you love it when we kidnap you!" My eyes narrowed as Kaoru began pinching my other cheek. I straightened out, shoulders back, back arched, and head held high as I stared them both down.

"Just because I'm getting used to your weird kidnapping kink doesn't mean I enjoy it!" I shot back, sardonic smirk taking over my face as I watched them splutter.

"It's not a kink!" They argued back in unison.

"Yeah, you're probably right, you guys are too depraved for something that simple…" I mumbled to myself, turning my back to them as I mentally created a list of kinks for each twin.

"Hey!" Hikaru whined, trying to regain my attention.

"It's not like that Belle!" Kaoru added.

"Yeah, because I'd believe that from you of all people," I responded cattily, glaring until his face was a darker red than his hair.

"Oh, cmon! That was an accident! I already apologized!" Kaoru argued back, invading my bubble.

"Oh, I believe you didn't mean to, but hands stayed in places way too long for you not to be considered a pervert!" I argued, giggling with Hikaru as we watched his brothers face burn.

"Come on you guys! It was an accident! That was really embarrassing you don't need to tease me about it, Belle!" Kaoru pouted.

"Oh, yeah, you were the embarrassed one!"

And then Haruhi bumped into Hikaru and the subject was dropped so the twins could educate my friends about the wonderful weakness most women have for tears.

"No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears~" I hyperfocused on that sentence. So simple-minded these males, thinking that no women could possibly resist a cry baby. It works way better the other way around. I allowed my hair to shadow my face as a small smirk touched my lips, an impish idea in mind.

"Here Haruhi, this is for you!"

"...This is for me?" Haruhi is just so cute, so pure, sure a little cinnamon bun full of sweetness. And her fangirls agree with me.

"You're so cute, Haruhi!" I announced decidedly, patting my friend's shoulder as I scooted between her and the twins.

"Hey Belle, where are you going?" Hikaru questioned, grabbing my arm before I could scoot all the way passed him. I looked up and shot him a smile.

"Just to the bathroom, silly! It may take a few minutes, these Kimono's are a real pain! If I'm not back in fifteen, send a search party, ok?" I giggled at my own lame joke, mind barely registering the slight pinkness around my friend's cheeks.

"Ha! Yeah right, hurry up already!" He laughed releasing me.

"You're not the boss of me!" I grumbled under my breath as I walked out, leaving chaos and Haruhi behind me in the music room.

* * *

 **8 ½ Minutes Later**

"... YOU'RE A COMMONER! YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" I could hear the screaming from the hallway. I-I… I know that voice… But… No way….

I waited for the guests to finish filing out before peering slowly into the club room. Holy crap, I was right about leaving chaos behind. Tamaki was laid out on the floor, Honey and Mori looked vaguely amused, the twins were so beyond confused, and Haruhi, sweet young Haruhi, she was nudging my cousin with her foot, barely concerned with his health. Best of all, though, was probably Kyoya, trying to hide how very uncomfortable he was with a familiar young woman wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Bichette, c'est toi?" I questioned, bringing the club's attention to my entrance.

"BELLE!" She squealed slamming into me and bouncing around like some mad lap dog, "Ididn'texpecttofindyousosoon! Areyouinthehostclub?! Howhaveyoubeen? DoyouknowmypreciousKyoya?! Haveyouplaythenewestokidoki? WhereisRemimymostpreciouslittlemunchkin?" She paused to take a breath and I took the moment to calmly cover her mouth.

"Renge, slow down," I commanded staring her in the eyes, she nodded and I took my hand away. "Yes, Fine, Of course I do, No I haven't, and she's probably in her own club at the elementary school."

"Well, not that we aren't enjoying this little reunion but...," Hikaru began, sidling up behind me and to my left, Kaoru following on his right.

"Who the heck are you?" Kaoru finished, both of them pulling me back so I was once again stuck in their arms.

"You guys are really freaking possessive considering this is a relatively new friendship." I deadpanned, as Renge watched us interact with The Look™ (Patent pending)

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" They asked turning to me in faux outrage.

"It means the least you could do is buy me a coffee first, pervert twins." I hinted, ducking out of their hold and motioning to Renge to follow me over to a seating area. "You guys go change, I'll keep Renge busy for a few minutes," I reassured the others who mainly just shrugged and walked into the back.

"If you're sure, Belle…" Tamaki trailed off sending strange looks at both Kyoya and myself before following the others. We waited to be sure they were gone before really getting comfortable and immediately getting back into the swing of things.

"I always knew you had a thing for red-heads, mon Chaton, but you're reeling in twins now, huh?" Renge snickered. I threw my Obi at her as I began stripping off the stupid kimono I had been stuck in all day, leaving myself in the white under-robe. A nagajuban, I think Hikaru called it.

"Oh, shut up, you perv. Seriously, though, Babe, how have you been? Why are you even here?" I asked, sidling up next to her.

"I knew you cared! I've been doing fine! The newest game finally premiered though and I had nobody to play it with! And I'm here to be with My beloved fiancee, Kyoya!"

"Oh, you poor, dear, sweet girl. That game stuff must have been so horrible for you!" I teased, leaning closer into her side nearly nose to nose, ignorant to the intimate scene we must have painted. "Does Kyoya know you two are engaged?"

"I planned on announcing it today!" Renge offered up her plan exuberantly. I didn't have the heart to crush her dreams just yet.

"Uh-huh…. How's school been?" I asked, abruptly changing topics.

"Well, with you not there to start fights anymore, classes have been rather quiet. I missed you! I was getting so bored and lonely!" Renge pouted cutely, placing a hand on my thigh and looking up at me from under her lashes.

"I'd apologize but I don't really mean it, mon bichette!" I answered, pecking her quickly on the nose.

"Why is it every time I turn around I find you with some other girl wrapped in your arms?" Haruhi questioned, bringing my attention to where the hosts were all congregated by the door, mouths gaping open.

"I'm/ She's a flirt." Renge and I stated in unison.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go change, be nice Renge!" I joked before turning to the host boys, "If you do anything to hurt her I will rip out your intestines and feed them to you, capiche?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Honey saluted while the idiot three cowered back in fear.

"Good boy!" I praised, offering him one of the candies I'd been hiding up my sleeve as I walked passed them all and into the changing rooms.

Another 10 Minutes Later:

I walked out of the back room to further chaotic rambling from Renge, and some odd group huddle from the hosts. I decided to join the huddle.

"...ever met the women." Kyoya was explaining as I walked up.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I thought I'd have beaten the crazy out of her sometime between when we met and now but obviously we need to have another go at it." I explained quietly to the twins as I took up the space between them on the couch, sheepishly rubbing my neck, as she once again invaded the raveonettes air space. Poor Kyoya…

"So what was that, with the touching and the kissing?" Kaoru asked voice hushed.

"Friendly affection?" I answered warily, also whispering.

"Seemed pretty intimate to me!" Hikaru whisper-shouted, moping like a child.

"Yeah well it happens when you used to date your best friend." I shrugged nonchalantly. I suppose we're whispering so we don't interrupt? Never stopped these morons before…

"What do you mean dated?!" They whisper shouted in my face, making me shrink back into the couch, and drawing a few looks in our general direction from the others.

"I mean we dated! It was a casual fling! An open relationship! It gave us an excuse to fool around and also escape some really irritating guys who wouldn't back off!" I explained, arms up in surrender. "And, neither of us was allowed to date guys until we were 16, anyways, so we formed a stable relationship and took advantage of a loophole!"

"What are you talking about?!" Honey-senpai asked, interrupting both my conversation with the twins and also whatever spiel Renge had been blathering on about.

"They dated!" The twins ratted me out.

"Narks." I pouted, as Tamaki began freaking out… again. The other looked curious about the relationship and eventually Haruhi asked the dreaded question…

"So… how did you guys meet?" the evil gleam in Renge's eyes did nothing to reassure me.

"Well, it all started at the beginning of middle school!"

FLASHBACK

 _The classroom was large and luxurious, the decor a true testament to the city in which such a prestigious school of young debutantes and beau resided. Amongst this class, some of the oldest, wealthiest, most significant families were represented through their children. However, one young, blonde, heiress didn't quite fit the description as well as the others._

" _Her family may come from old money, but neither of her parents inherited their families businesses, instead they became entrepreneurs. I heard mother telling father that her parents are lucky to not have ended up penniless living in squalor." One of the other socialites gossiped about the new girl. Annabelle de Grantaine Ueno was someone worth talking about, though, she was beautiful, her hair silky and nearly white, like light filtering through the clouds, and her eyes nearly glowed a beautiful bottle green, not to mention how smooth her skin was. She had the looks of a Fae, but her face was cold, expression impassive. She had already caught the eyes of many of her peers. Unfortunately, her peers were more and more often becoming targets of her ire. Such as now._

" _Anna, Anna, hey, Anna!" A dark haired boy harassed her from the seat behind, gently poking her shoulder and kicking her chair._

" _That is not my name, I did not give you permission to refer to me as anything other than Annabelle, let alone refer to me at all. What. Do. You. Want?!" She snapped._

" _Well, nothing with that attitude, ice bitch." He scoffed, throwing a wad of paper at her head. And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. She lunged over both her chair and his desk, and despite her comparatively very petite frame, had the boy on the floor and was wailing on him, like a possessed badger._

 _It took two teachers to rip her off of him, and she was sent to the main office to have another talk with the disciplinary principal. This was the fourth fight she had gotten into this week. She had only started Monday._

 _When she arrived in the office another young girl was sitting in her usual seat by the door. Her hair was a caramel brown, with a large pink bow in it, pretty despite the frazzled appearance of it, similar to Annabelle herself I imagine, and her eyes were a very lovely shade of brown, she was pouting as she sat waiting. Annabelle cautiously sat with a chair between them._

" _Hey, I'm Renge Houshakuji, you're the new girl everyone's going on about, right?" She introduced herself with a pleasant smile. Annabelle stared at her oddly, silently questioning why she was trying to make conversation when they were both obviously waiting for their punishments._

" _Mhmm, Annabelle Ueno. Nice to meet you." She answered, a dry tone leaking into her voice as she went back to inspecting the opposite wall._

" _I've heard a lot about you! They were right, you are really pretty, but I didn't think there was any substance behind the rumors of you beating people up. Did you win?"_

" _Did you?" She shot back, looking the other girl up and down as she noted the disheveled appearance they both seemed to share._

" _Heck yeah, I did! The stupid punk broke my handheld!" Renge nearly shouted as the fires of hell seemed to erupt behind her before disappearing in almost the same instant as she turned back to Annabelle. "So, what did they do to make it onto your shit list?"_

" _Called me a rude name and threw something at me." there was silence between them for a few moments before the door opened and Renge was called into the office. She paused before she crossed the threshold, turning back to smirk at the other girl._

" _You've got spunk, kid! I like that!"_

"The irony is, I'm actually a bit older than her." I ended the story with a contemplating expression on my face.

"You're still spunky!" Renge observed excitedly.

"Fair enough." I agreed.

"I never considered…" Rene cried from his corner of sorrow.

"What are you babbling about _now_ boss?" The twins questioned.

"I never considered that without my presence my beloved baby cousin would become nothing more than a thug! Fighting like some common ruffian on the streets!" He wailed.

"Hey!" I was indignant, "my fighting is way more dignified than the common ruffian!" And his sobbing only grew louder from there.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Hi! I wanted to thank you all again for your patience and answer the two reviews that were sent in for this story (plus thank the people who are following it!) So let's get down to business!**

 **Toreh:**

 **You're very kind, I think this is a good start too, despite the now ruined and discarded 6-month plan that I had. According to the plan I should already be on chapter 28, and somewhere near the Halloween episode. Darn life for ruining the most well thought out thing I managed in 2016, on a positive note, however, Belle's personality is definitely going to start getting more fleshed out from here on in.**

 **WritingSoul:**

 **Your compliments please me, and I hope you like the chapter!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Adios!**

 **Sunny**


	6. Kinks, Camera's, ACTION!

The club is in session. Quite frankly I have no idea what those morons could possibly be doing right now though. Kyoya pulled me aside this morning and insisted that I accompany- read: distract- Renge around the school today, and not to worry if I arrive at the Host club late as we aren't hosting to patrons today. Remind me how we keep from spiraling into the depths of bankruptcy when we're closed all the time?

"So does the club often stay closed to the public like it is today?" Renge asked, flitting past me in the school kitchen we had invaded.

"Only when something crazy happens… which is a lot more often than you'd think." I admitted sheepishly, "Keep in mind, though, that I've only been part of the club for three weeks."

"...But you've been in Japan for 3 months?" Renge questioned. Sort of.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't begin attending classes until 3 weeks ago, and I didn't start hosting until a week after that." I snorted, "The boys were preparing me to 'handle the harsh and demanding duties that come with hosting.'" I mocked my cousin, paraphrasing what he had told me.

"Don't do that! You sound just like him and it's weird!" Renge complained, exaggerating with a shiver as she stuck her tongue out, face scrunched up cutely.

I laughed loudly, glancing at my friend fondly. Sure it hasn't been VERY long since we were separated, but Renge and I have been really close for nearly three years, I had missed her grating voice and obnoxious laugh. Though that look that she just got in her eye was rather nerve wracking.

"So seriously, I know I asked before with the twins, but are there any beef cakes you've got your eye on yet?" She interrogated, "After all, we're both 16 now, so dating boys is an option!"

"Err, no?" I, kind of and very reluctantly, answered. "I mean the guys are all very handsome and there's a lot of cute guys, but I don't know anyone that well yet?" I elaborated before glancing at the time. "Hey, weren't you supposed to take out your cookies like, five minutes ago?"

"Aauugh!" She spluttered, running over to the oven and throwing it open while I followed, oven mitts in hand. "Why didn't you remind me?!"

"Hey, I am responsible for no one's cookies except my own!" I snarked, pulling both of our trays of desserts out of the heat. "Besides they aren't that bad, still edible." I offered, biting into one as my friend pouted.

* * *

 **20 MINUTES LATER:**

I drifted down the long corridors of our prestigious academy zoned out and following after Renge as I thought about how I had responded to her interrogation. I mean I was mostly honest, but I probably should have mentioned that I _had_ noticed some people. Mostly because of an accident, but I mean… How do you explain to your friend that the guys she teased you about, well, at least one of them has already gotten to second base? I mean I can't even think about that without blushing like mad. Sure I had brushed it off earlier as no big deal, but I mean, only one other person has ever touched me like that, and how am I supposed to explain the entire situation when the person I'm explaining it to is the only other person?!

It's like, it wasn't THAT big of a deal when it happened, but I've been dwelling on it ever since, and… I mean Kaoru and Hikaru are both REALLY good looking.

God. When did I develop rampaging hormones?

"Hey, everyone. You'd be happy to know that your new manager, Renge, has baked all of you some cookies!"

" _Hey… when did we get here? I should really start paying more attention to my surroundings."_ I thought to myself, walking over to Haruhi as Renge chased Honey and Mori-senpai around the room like a terrifying banshee.

"They're not that bad at all. They've got a good flavor to them," Haruhi commented, Renge's cookie in her mouth as she reached over to try one of the ones I had in my basket. "These are really good, is this the same recipe you used last time I was at your place?"

"I adjusted it a little, the other ones were really dry," I admitted, talking around the cookie I had bitten into.

"May I try?" Hikaru- I think Hikaru, their voices are pretty distinctive individually- asked, invading Haruhi's space as he bit off the other piece of cookie she'd had in her mouth.

"uh-oh Belle, you've got crumbs on your face," Kaoru observed, invading my space and licking my face. I shivered lightly.

"That's both kinky and unsanitary," I observed aloud, turning an unimpressed look to the pervy twins.

"If you wanted to try one, there are plenty here," Haruhi added, passing me a handkerchief to wipe the small traces of saliva left on my face.

Though Kaoru had a faint blush on his face, they were both grinning way too much and looked oddly satisfied. They have the weirdest fetishes.

"That's not the way you're supposed to react, girls!" Tamaki practically shrieked, leaping at us like a panther would his prey. I hid behind Haruhi. "You have to stay strong and reject them, then casually brush them to the side! Do you understand?" Rene was shrieking, practically in hysterics as I quickly escaped his arms reach, moving to stand, instead, with Renge.

"Rene is loud," I mumbled, flopping gracelessly back onto one of the sofas in an attempt to avoid sinking deeper into that mess. I barely registered when Honey began speaking to Renge.

"EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! EXCEPT FOR KYOYA AND MAYBE BELLE, ALL OF YOUR CHARACTERS ARE LUKEWARM!"

" _What the actual hell?"_ I thought to myself, flailing briefly only to flop to the floor, shocked at the sudden shouting so close by. So shocked in fact, you might say that I completely stopped paying attention and only heard every third word Renge was spouting, focused more on my poor aching tailbone. Something about dark sides and character development… I think.

"...Belle is perfect the way she is but with the other character changes she'll need to adapt! Be catty! Be protective of Tamaki! Be a tsundere!" Renge ordered, pointing down at me with that disturbing glimmer in her eye.

"... ok." I agreed. It's easier to just go with it when she's like this. _"What the hell is Tamaki doing and why does Renge think he needs to do it in the rain?"_ I hate it when she gets that look. It's The Look™ and that never bodes well for my sanity.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

I sat high in the bleachers, far away from the girls who screamed over the twins- the star basketball players for our school- I kept my face blank as I watched our team playing to win, observing these plebes interact, cheer, and gossip, keeping one ear open for the name of my cousin. Unfortunately, I barely managing to control my own shock as I watched Kaoru get knocked harshly to the side by one of the bigger players from the opposing team, resulting in a painful injury. Of course, this time tomorrow everyone will be reminded again of how close these two really are.

And so I watch on from the shadows, sheltered from most of the rain, as Rene himself, the Princely idol he is, admires the bond the twins share. To be closer than friends, to be the best family, I too remember sharing that bond before, though I'd never admit that.

And so as he leaves I too turn away seeking solace in my own loneliness as I traverse across campus, letting the rain soak me through as I dwell on thoughts and ideas best left alone. After all, no one can tell my tears from the rain.

Once I begin to feel the chill I turn into a gazebo, seeking the shelter it provides from rain and the wind, staring coldly at the dreary scenery the sky provides, and there I continue to dwell. Until that is, the Hitachiin's find me.

Of course, Hikaru approaches first, more directly as well, sliding towards me on my right, just as Kaoru approaches my left from behind. Not that anybody watching would be able to tell as I can. They're standing closer than I'd normally allow, and of course, I had noticed them watching me, even as I observed them, but they provided warmth that I didn't know I needed just then, so I allowed the invasion

"So, why do you do it?" They asked in unison, not bothering to face me.

"Do what?" I responded bluntly, boredly, sending a cold look to each of them after a brief pause of hesitation.

"You're always where _he_ is. Always watching the people around _him_." Kaoru spoke, his voice seemed curious but not malicious.

"He's your cousin, sure, but you don't seem close, so why do you watch over him like you do?"

I paused, thinking over what I was about to do. Why should I answer to them? These boys aren't my friends, no matter how much I may watch them. I don't have any friends nowadays, aside from maybe the Fujioka kid, though the small boy is more of an acquaintance. So, then why am I opening my mouth despite everything I know?

"We used to be," I admitted, not losing the impassive glare that had become my default.

"Huh?" They pushed further.

"My cousin and I used to be close. We shared a bond nearly as close as your own. He was like an older brother, and he was my best friend, we took care of each other. And then he came _here…_ " I spat out, letting my eyes flash in anger, "He came here and I lost my cousin, brother, and my best friend to the shallow people's opinions in one foul swoop." I leaned over the railing we had been standing by to let my face feel the mist once more, "I lost him, but he needs to know that I'm still here when he's ready to come back."

"But, surely you know what they say about you…" Kaoru spoke up.

"They think you follow him to leech off of his popularity because you're such a cold person." Hikaru expanded.

"I'm prepared to protect Tamaki from those who only want his face. What they say about me is no concern to me. Besides, they know nothing of what I love and what I hate!" I hissed, eyes watering in pain and anger. "No one in this place knows who I care for, no one knows anything because all they see is the ice queen they made me out to be!" I was heated now, heated and embarrassed as I felt the tears streaming down my face. I went to reach for my handkerchief when the twins stopped me. Kaoru grabbing my hand and Hikaru holding my chin, guiding it until I was facing him. When I saw the understanding in his eyes I broke, knees failing me as they lowered me to the floor, sobs leaving my body without my permission, as I finally was offered genuine compassion from someone in this new and terrifying place.

"CUT!" Renge shrieked, breaking up the dramatic scene. I quickly perked up, sliding out of the twins hold and leaving the gazebo, eyes still watering as I wiped at my face. "Good job you guys! That was perfect! I think we're done with your scenes for now! We can skip to Haruhi's scene with Honey and Mori-senpai next! Go take five!" Renge complemented, throwing me a robe and towel she had kept for me.

"Dude, that water was freakishly cold," I complained to our director as I slipped the robe on over my soaking uniform. "And I feel like a drowned rat!" I mumbled, following the twins to our assigned chairs, choosing to stand instead as I began ringing the water from my hair and nodding briefly at Kyoya who stood to the side.

"If you don't comb through it, your hair is going to frizz," Hikaru commented, slapping my hands away as he and Kaoru pushed me into my seat and began running their fingers through it.

"Yeah, and you don't want that, we still have a few more scenes to film," Kaoru added.

"How'd we go from changing our characters to shooting a movie about them, anyways?" Hikaru asked as Haruhi joined our group, also asking questions.

"What do you think, Belle?" Kaoru asked quietly as he braided my hair.

"I try not to question the things Renge does when she's fanatical about an idea. It does nothing to prevent it, nor will it change anything." I grumbled, "She won't stop until she's either completed the idea, or something serious goes wrong." He nodded acceptingly and turned back to his brother.

"And another thing, how come this stupid script portrays Kaoru as the pitcher?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah!" Kaoru added, causing me to snort. Ha!

"What does that mean?" Haruhi asked, so innocent, so oblivious to innuendo.

"If you don't know, nevermind!" The twins spoke together.

"It means Renge thinks Kaoru would be the seme…" I giggled softly into Haruhi's ear, giggling harder when her face turned red. Whether it was red in embarrassment or from trying to contain her laughter I've no idea.

"Pfft, yeah, pitcher, right." Haruhi finally scoffed walking a bit aways to where a seat had been set aside for her and leaving me to deal with the twins.

"And just what are you giggling about?" Hikaru spoke up, arms crossed and an almost accusing tone in his voice while Kaoru looked equally curious. It just made me giggle snort harder.

"Pfft, nothing!" I managed to get out, trying not to look them in the face before sobering up and saying completely seriously "I just figured if you two were to actually play for the baseball team, Hikaru would be more of a pitcher and Kaoru a catcher." I managed to get out before bursting into more giggles at their confused faces. I think the funniest part is that Honey is giggling and Kyoya is smirking, which means they obviously get it.

"I don't understand how that's so funny," Hikaru said in that plain deadpan tone he has. I totally lost it. I left my fellow, though more confused, first years where they sat to have the facts of life explained by our senpai, and ran to where I could spot Rene and Haruhi.

"Mon Belle! Haruhi!" Renge called, just as I had joined my blushing cousin and friend. "You're needed!"

"Coming!" Haruhi called back, grabbing my hand and dragging me over.

"Over here!" Renge called from around the building. "These two gentlemen have just agreed to make a special appearance in our film!" Houshakuji is way too chipper and those two guys don't appear to be agreeable nor gentlemen.

"In your film?"

"What're you talking about?"

 _Dammit, Renge._ I face palm as she goes onto unintentionally insulting and hurt the feelings of the poor guys with her apparently oddly accurate assumptions.

"Wait a minute, Renge!" Haruhi tried to interrupt and my friend manhandled these poor guys.

"Houshakuji, what is wrong with you?!" I began scolding, moving over to start prying her off the poor guy.

"Hey, you think you can push me around? You don't even know me!" And then he pushed Renge.

And then Haruhi was there. _And then Haruhi was hurt._

"..." I turned away from my two girl friends, a malevolent smile plastered on my face as I felt my anger radiating outwards, "Ha. Hahaha," I giggled pleasantly, watching as the sound froze the Class-D boys in their spots. "You know," I begin, stalking slowly closer as all the negativity rolls off of me, "I know my friend is a moron, but I don't appreciate anyone pushing her around aside from me!" I smile pleasantly as I whip both arms out to grab the terrified looking boys by their ties and pull them down so they're looking at me at eye level.

"What happened, Haruhi? So, which one of you jerks started this?" Tamaki accused as he ran around the corner, spotting Haruhi before he even registered me. "Oh, Belle?"

"Don't worry, Mon Lupe!" I answered, throwing him a very false but happy smile over my shoulder, "I have it handled!"

"...Alright." He eventually agreed, face serious as he turned back to my friend. I, in turn, went back to… talking… to these nice boys.

"As I was saying, I don't appreciate it at all, and when things like this happen…" I pause, the smile dripping off of my face to make way for furrowed eyebrows and red cheeks, "I get very, very, very angry," I pause, eyes narrowing, "Do you want to see what I'm like, when I'm angry, boys? Would you like to see how you two macho men measure up against that?" I offer, tilting my head side to side and rolling my shoulders so they can hear my bones crack.

"N-n-no ma'am!"

"Please, no!" They squeaked out, fear in their eyes. I could hear their knees knocking.

"Oh, that's a good choice, boys, because I don't think it will be very pleasant for you when I erupt, and it's been a while. I wouldn't want to hurt my record over a _misunderstanding._ " I threatened, releasing their ties and watching amusedly as they fell to the ground in front of me, writhing like worms as they looked up at my frowning face. "I think you should leave now," I added. I watched in amusement as they quickly clamored away.

"Let's get out of here!" Panicking in the face of a girl almost a foot smaller. Oh yes, those are the thugs of tomorrow.

"I see how it is, you're able to cry without using eye drops! So, you're a full-fledged host now!" I tuned back into the main conversation in time to hear the end of the exchange between Rene and Haruhi.

"You, you, please tell me you got that, Cameraman!"

"Yes, boss!"

"Other than Haruhi's contact falling out, that was an ideal final scene!  
All it needs now is a moving narration by my sweet Kyoya!"

"What the actual hell, Renge?!" I shouted, temper explosion once again imminent. That is until I was startled by the large crash that is Kyoya driving a rock into a now very broken camera lens. Note to self, check on his hand when I'm done here.

I sank to the floor next to Renge, very forcibly tuning myself out as I began to count slowly to 100 and then back to 1, trying to make the tension in my shoulders fall off of me, and willing the redness in my face away. Nobody ever said it was easy to control your temper. Goddammit, it's a good thing Haruhi is really cute when it comes to this shit. Even just hearing her talk with Renge has a calming effect. _And at least someone is actually telling the crazy french girl what she needs to hear._ I think to myself, watching as Renge began digesting her words… _Actually, no, you know what…?!_

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I shout, digging my knuckled fist into her arm. "GODDAMMIT RENGE YOU STUPID FRENCH IDIOT!" I scolded… loudly. And she had the audacity to giggle at me! Haruhi too! She cut me off by throwing her arms around me, crying and giggling together.

"Je t'aime aussi, mon Belle."

"You're an ass."

* * *

 **SEVERAL DAYS LATER:**

I actually managed to arrive early enough to the club room to pull Kyoya to the side. Thanks to the film and the merchandise we had created to go with it, there was an extra profit and since I had been put in charge of that whole fiasco….

"So how were our weekend profits? I was going to check the website, but unfortunately, a mutual acquaintance of ours broke my laptop." I spoke icily, glaring at Rene over Kyoya's shoulders.

"We've managed to make quite a bit, though based purely on film sales it wouldn't have been a huge profit margin, what really put us in the black would be the costumes and used towels from the set, not the mentions the cover photos that you added to some of the DVDs. It never occurred to me that people would pay so much for a dirty towel."

"Fangirls are terrifying creatures, mon diable, terrifying and dedicated," I stated plainly, watching as the mentioned fangirls came rushing into the club room gushing about the film.

"That scene in the rain was just phenomenal!"

"I love the lonely prince!

"And the loving relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru was so sweet!"

"Not to mention the whole dynamic with Belle and Tamaki!"

"Oh man, her scene with the twins was great too!"

"I want to see Honey acting like a thug again. He was so cute!"

"I couldn't get enough of Haruhi's poignant expressions!"

I was trying not to laugh at the boy's expressions listening as Tamaki questioned Kyoya.

"I may have broken the camera's lens, but the footage that we had already shot wasn't damaged. Naturally, I did cut out that one violent scene,"

"I still don't think it was very violent, probably would have brought sales up too." I interrupted, jotting down some of the things the girls were raving about.

"Sales have been pretty good so far," Kyoya added, grinning at me, "That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job, but then I guess that's to be expected."

"So, is this what you meant by interesting?" The twins deadpanned.

"It's best to have as much money as we can in the club's budget." Kyoya politely informed.

"I think you'll be happy to know, mon diable, that so far among feedback from the many girls who have come to scream at me over the past few minutes it's been pretty much unanimous that you have the sexiest voice in the history of the planet." I threw in drawing attention from the others, "Which means if we ever have to do an audio anything you're going to be narrating most of it again."

"But my voice is the most melodic!" Tamaki argued.

"And also vaguely shrill. Kyoya sounds like sex. He's in, you're out, no complaints!" I shot back.

"Aiii! How can you stand to use such filthy language, mon Belle! You're a lady!" I rolled my eyes as my cousin continued being the banshee I've always assumed him to be when I noticed Renge walking in.

"Good day, everyone!" she greeted pleasantly.

"Renge, I thought you went back to France already?" Tamaki asked. Unobservant fool.

"Haven't you wondered where I've been going for the past week? She's been dragging me back to her home and making me play catch up on all her dating Sims…" I grumbled to him while I listened to her go on about Haruhi… again.

"When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little, you were talking about me!"

"Yeah…?" Haruhi confirmed slowly, very confused. Wrong answer, Haruhi, I'm so sorry for what will be brought upon you now.

"C'mon Haruhi, Let's go to my house and play some games together! I think it's time you got to know me better!" Renge giggled, dragging my friend out. May god have mercy on her soul.

While the boys gossiped like old ladies I gathered up mine and Haruhi's things and put them in our school bags, double checking to make sure I had grabbed everything before standing and stretching.

"And where are you going?" Hikaru asked ignoring Tamaki who was freaking out… again.

"Probably going to go chaperone a date," I answered nonchalantly, making the older twin snort.

"Yeah, good luck with that one. Let me know how it goes, this is gonna be great material for messing with the boss."

"I'll text you!" I agree, throwing a thumbs up back at him before I sashay out of the club room after my girl friends.

This is just going to keep getting better and better, isn't it?

* * *

 _ **AUTHORS NOTES:**_

 _ **HI!**_

 _ **Sorry I havent updated lately, I just started a new job and I'm working the night shift so I'm still adjusting and its been a mess. Anywho, here is part two of the infamous Renge episode/ chapter. Hopefully this lives up to the expected wait and hype! thanks for reading and please review!**_

 ** __Sunny_**


	7. Twins and Trouble p1: The Trouble Starts

**A brief and apologetic authors note:**

 **Hey... So its been roughly 6 months since I've updated. My bad. But in my defense my laptop broke and I've been busy. Anyways, this took me a good solid 6 hours to write, and while i edited it I am positively sure I missed a lot. Unfortunately my normal editor was also working and I wanted to get this out ASAP. Sorry bout that, but I hope you enjoy the chapter regardless! Heads up, the twins fight episode has become a two part type of story line for Annabelle! sorry again and please enjoy the story!~~~**

* * *

 **Twins and Trouble Part 1:**

 **The Trouble Starts**

I was seated at the twins table today for Hosting hours. Not entirely by choice, but that's fine; some of their fan-girls are in our class and one is even letting me borrow her notes from class that i didn't quite get earlier. Now normally this would appease me, however, the twins have yet to actually leave me alone long enough for me to copy these notes.

"Let's all play the 'which one is Hikaru?' game!" They spoke in unison, focusing on the girls and giving me an opening to start scribbling down notes. My japanese is fluent, however my writing is awful and barely legible, and the teachers told me I need to improve so this needs to get done.

"That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of."Haruhi spoke up as she passed me her own class notes.

"What? Have you got a problem with it, Haruhi?" The twins accused.

"Not really. I just don't understand why the two of you are so popular." Haruhi responded, tone as bland as always.

"Dammit Haruhi you'll get them started." I groaned, rubbing the bridge of my nose while the twins began their spiel.

"That's not very nice." They said, eyes narrowed slightly while they glared at us.

"I'm disappointed." Hikaru sighed.

"Apparently, you don't understand the merits of having a pair of twins as members of the host club." The pervert added.

"Listen up. Having a couple of good-looking guys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points. It also helps that the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship." Pikachu explained.

"And in our case, because we're twins, our relationship is taboo and therefore more intriguing." Cow-poo added.

Wow I'm really good at this nicknaming thing when I really don't want to focus on school work.

"And besides, who hasn't fantasized about twins? Having two loves is better than one, don't you think?" Hikaru spoke again, interrupting that train of thought, and seducing one of their guests.

"It's a young woman's romantic fantasy." The pervert added, mirroring his brother on the other side.

"Well, um, yeah, you're right! I can't take it!" She and the other guests began squealing, faces red as I sighed.

"Yeah, they have a point, Haru, they're very pretty boys, and twins are a huge thing. I myself have dreams of twins…" I trailed off, staring into the middle distance. "James and Oliver Phelps have starred in so many of my dreams." I sighed wistfully as I turned to my three friends, face a tad flushed and a dopey smile on my face. "They could perform magic on me any day~" I added, winking at the twins guests and laughing as I watched them giggle. The twins glared at me, faces flushed, while Haruhi laughed at my confession.

I tuned out when I saw Tamaki running over, quickly taking the moment to distract the twins guests with more talks of twins and weird pervert kinks that these girls have. Suddenly our attention was drawn to the laptop Tamaki was waving around with a shirtless Haruhi posed on our club's website.

Is that what my cousin is freaking out about?

"Rene, Haruhi doesn't look like that shirtless, not at all."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT, ANNABELLE?!" He shrieked, shaking me back and forth while the twins stole the laptop, switching the picture to a different one.

"Our photo's are great, boss! We even put some up of Belle!" The twins spoke up adding fuel to the fire. My cousin dragged me over, peeking at the screen to see me in some highly inappropriate cosplay and poses.

"That's not me. My boobs don't look like that in a corset." I deadpanned.

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU REACT, MON BELLE!" Tamaki added, continuing to freak out over the inaccurate photo shopped portrayals of me and my best friend. I continued scrolling through the pictures the twins made of me and posted, noticing idly that they all tended to be borderline risque and biologically inaccurate, because you know, obviously their ultimate goal was to turn me into half the schools male populations blonde fetish. Morons. Perverts. They could have at least gotten my measurements right, it's not like if they don't know them.

"Seriously guys, what was your ultimate goal with some of these? To make me out as some trollop? Goddamn perverts can't even get my measurements right in Photoshop..." I groused. "And Tamaki why do you have my dress?" I snapped at the moronic Blonde.

"Now, cut it out, guys. No more making weird pictures of me or Belle. You got that? Just what do you guys take us for, anyway?!" Haruhi scolded.

"Isn't that obvious? You're our toys." The boys answered with a smirk.

"Piss off will you?" I answered in a deadpan, exchanging a glance with Haruhi as she walked away from these idiot perverts, rolling our eyes in unison as I leaned back into my seat, school work discarded in exchange for Tamaki's idol magazine. The twins, realizing they were losing our attention, quickly grabbed my arm and began herding me to stand with Haruhi, away from where their guests had begun comforting Tamaki.

"As we were saying, in order to entertain oneself in this otherwise boring life…" Hikaru spoke up, being hugely obnoxious

"...one must find himself stimulating toys." They just feed off of each other, don't they?

"I am not your toy! Okay?" Haruhi argued back while I sighed.

"Please keep me out of your delusions." I added, flipping the page in the magazine. I swear these boys thrive off of our attention, twisted little dorks.

"You want a toy?" A voice spoke up from behind a dark and ominous looking door I had never noticed before. "Toys... toys… If you like toys, then you should come and visit my black magic club." Ohhh, I didn't know we had one of those! "We've opened a marketplace that boasts black magic items from across the globe. We're also holding mass around the clock. If you visit right now, I'll even throw in a free curse doll. You could have Beelzenef as your free gift!" I took advantage of the distraction provided when Kyoya approached my confused classmates to sidle up to the shy dark boy pawning his dark magic wears.

"...You guys wouldn't happen to sell scented candles and bath salts, would you?" I asked, trying to hide my eager grin.

"Ahh, and you, little flame, wouldn't happen to be Annabelle Ueno, would you?" Nekozawa-senpai asked while I nodded happily, "The spirits have spoken to me about you, yes, yes, we have many candles, crystals, salts, and herbs available for your perusal at anytime in our market."

"Aww, senpai, you flatterer, I'll definitely be by sooner rather than later to peruse your market! Goodness knows it's hecka hard to find a good, quality, holistic shop around here." I pouted.

"I am glad there are those who appreciate such things, even outside of the realm of black magicks. It is refreshing to see such a bright flame such as yourself interested in the arts." Nekozawa commiserated.

"I've never been dedicated enough to really get into any magic. It takes a lot of focus and patience that I just haven't ever been able to give to them… I tried once, but it didn't last long and was definitely more of a phase than anything." I added, keeping the conversation up while the morons were distracted with Tamaki's ravings.

"Yes, well not many are willing to fully dedicate their heart, mind, and soul to such things. Regardless you came out of it with an appreciation for our remedies and such that not many keep with them."

"Yeah, I suppose so…!" I smiled happily at my senpai as he excused himself to socialize with the others. Hmm… speaking of the others, the twins certainly are suspiciously quiet… Dear god they have a flashlight!

"No! You guys!" And I was too late to stop them.

"Ahhhh! You murderers!" Nekozawa shouted, crying as he ran out of our club room.

"That wasn't nice, you guys!" I sighed, walking away from the twins with a disappointed headshake.

"How on earth could you do such a thing? Obviously the two of you don't know the true terror of black magic!" Rene ranted. I began tuning out the boys once again as they proceeded to get on my cousins nerves and harass my Haruhi.

Hmm… It's really quite lovely outside, why are we in here? Isn't there a veranda or something we could have held the club in so we could enjoy the fresh air? I should talk to Haruhi about visiting the park when i visit this Friday. I'm sure Remy would enjoy that, and Haruhi really needs to go out more. She spends too much time inside studying and cleaning.

"... just gonna make fun of me." What did I miss?

"No matter how much we beg you?" The twins kept pestering her.

"No way." Haruhi stated decidedly.

"I too have been thinking that it's about time I pay my respects to our beloved Haruhi's family." My moron decided to bud in. Huh, how conveniently on topic.

"No way in hell, senpai." Pfft, shot down hard.

"Hey speaking of your home, can we stop by that park by the supermarket on our way over there Friday? It's supposed to be really nice out." I half begged, "Pretty pretty please, my most bestest looking best friend?"

"Only if you stop butchering the rules of grammar, Belle." Haruhi deadpanned.

"Heeey! No fair, how come Belle gets to go over?" The twins whined.

"Because it's the only private time we get to hang out away from you morons." Haruhi said plainly.

"Plus I'm her favorite!" I chirped, laughing when Kaoru stuck his tongue out at me.

"We can settle this with a game. If you can't pick up which one of us is Hikaru, then your penalty will be the two of us coming over to your house later tonight!" The twins decided, donning hats and quickly circling around each other a half dozen times. "Okay, so which one of us is Hikaru?"

"This one's Kaoru. This one's Hikaru." No hesitation and she got it right in one.

"Oh oh, you got it wrong!" they chanted. I looked over them once myself before shaking my head in denial.

"Nah, Haru-babe, they're lying. You got it right." I reassured her.

"I know I'm right. You guys may look alike, but you're very different." Haruhi commented, a knowing smile on her face.

"She's got a point." I nodded, hanging off of her shoulders, as some of the guests crowded us.

"How did you guys do that, Haruhi? Whenever they wear those hats to cover which way they part their hair, it's practically impossible to try and figure out which twin is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru." One girl asked.

"How can you tell them apart?" Another girl added to the question.

"I don't know how to explain it, they look very similar but they give off very different vibes. Like, uhh…" I trailed off trying to find the words.

"...It's kind of difficult to explain, but Hikaru's speech and actions make him come across a little more mischievous than Kaoru." Haruhi finished my thought for me.

"Yeah, that! Plus, Kaoru seems a bit more… laid back? He tends to let Hikaru take the lead."

And then it all started with a snicker from Kaoru and an offhanded comment. I swear these boys argue worse than girls. It's not like we meant anything offensive and since when are they so sensitive anyways? I suppose we should start clearing out if this continues much longer.

"...If you hate it so much, then why don't you just stop?" Hikaru argued.

"Because I hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone! It was your idea to call Haruhi our toy, but I noticed you were quick to make a pass at her. Admit it, Hikaru. You're actually in love with Haruhi, aren't you?" Ooooh, Kaoru is accusing things. I'm not even sure if i should be taking this seriously, the twins aren't really that sensitive to our comments, are they?

"As if you have room to talk, Kaoru! You're the one who groped Belle! I bet you did it on purpose because you like her!" And now Hikaru is accusing.

"I really wish they wouldn't involve us in their arguments," I whispered to Haruhi while Tamaki started acting like a hysterically over protective dweeb, "It's really irritating and mildly embarrassing to be called out like that." Haruhi sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Awesome, this is just perfect! My darlings Haruhi and Annabelle are in the middle of a beautiful, yet poignant four-sided romantic relationship. And to make it even more exciting, two of Haruhi's admirers are twins torn apart by love. Just the thought of it could make me eat three bowls of rice!" I started counting in my head while Tamaki started talking to my friend.

"Wait, wouldn't it be a five-sided relationship, Renge?"

"You and I count as one, Belle! After all if this were to work out in my fantasies, we would be a package deal!" She smiled winningly.

"Why don't I get a say in this?" I questioned nobody, throwing my arms in the air in frustration.

"I'm confused. I thought you had decided to go back home to France, Renge." Haruhi asked.

"Well, I was going to start up a host club of my own, but I don't think France is ready for a host club just yet!" My darling explained happily.

"Dork." I picked at her.

"And, what was that about you being groped by a twin, Annabelle?" She countered, leering at me with that terrifying glint in her eye.

"Err… well, you see…" I had to explain the whole story to her, in detail.

Meanwhile, we managed to do absolutely nothing as the twins proceeded to start name calling, insult their own mother, call it quits on their relationship and then storm out of the room together. They even fight in unison.

"Oh no…." I sighed dramatically, turning to Haruhi, "I know I shouldn't get involved, but I'm going to go check on them."

"Have fun." Haruhi answered.

"Oh, yeah, loads…"

* * *

 **A Secondary Authors Note:**

 **Hi again! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I hope to post part 2 soon! Hopefully within 3 months. that my new maximum time for updating. Someone make sure i stick to that please? Thanks!**

 **Sunny~**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! My name is Ariel, you know me here as Sunny. I would like to apologize because this isnt actually a story update and i know this might piss a few people off because I havent updated in forever, but I'm in trouble. For lack of emotional and physical energy Im going to copy and paste a thhing on here, its the story behind a GoFund me campaign I had to start that hasnt been very successful. I'm sorry this is going to be inconvenient and rather lengthy and has two updates also from the page. Thank you to those who have taken the time to read even this much, and to those willing to continue on I thank you too!

"Hi! My name is Ariel, and I am starting this gofundme for my family. I'm going to try to explain, let's see how this turns out. See, it's just the three of us- mom, my baby sister, and myself- and we are kind of seriously struggling right now. I was out of a job for nearly three months (Was recently hired on in a Caregiver position with a local company) and around the same time my mother fractured her ankle at work and was put on Industrial during that time, which is only a portion of her already minimum wage paycheck. Now I know for a fact that my mom doesn't get child support for my sister, and I know she's having issues getting service for my sister, which she needs are really should have considering she has Asperger syndrome on top of being ADHD, but this also means that all together we make one person's minimum wage paycheck every two weeks.

We are behind on almost all our bills because of this, not to mention our vehicle's engine is making terrible noises that really needs to get checked out and hospital bills we can't pay, and I was just informed that my sister literally has a hole in the bottom of her shoe so being able to get her some decent new ones would be great. I'm stressed, my mother is both stressed and in pain, and my sister is kind of manic right now. I need help. we need help. $1,500 will help us get our bills paid; our mortgage, HOA, and Utilities can all get paid with that (and utilities are high when you live in a desert during the Summer), plus enough for us to get the Van looked at, buy groceries, and with some budgeting and planning get the kid some decent shoes. Please consider helping! We are getting desperate. Thank you for your help!

Update:

-Ok, so recent trips to a specialist have determined that due to the injury my mother had before she has developed a Blood Clot. A pretty big worrisome one that we are trying to keep from causing serious damage. Because of this, she has been essentially put on leave for the next three months or until they can confirm that it's gone. My mother is out of work for the next three months. We can't pay our house bill, and she out of work. And she isn't receiving industrial, workers comp, not anything. And this blood clot is the byproduct of an injury she got while at work.

-I was already working part-time hours as a caregiver. I was working with two families, one in the morning for 5 hours, one in the afternoon for two. I'm making minimum wage. It was somewhat helpful though, until July 4th when the mother of the first family decided that "You are such a hard worker but I don't think you're the right fit for Aly." So without consulting my supervisor, I was fired from that position. And honestly, I am both extremely upset and relieved about it because that home was absolutely toxic and I've never been so looked down upon and insulted about my racial background by people I was taking care of, ever. But I did need those hours.

-My sister still doesn't have decent shoes. She's running around in cheap flip-flops and sneakers from Wal-mart but school is starting soon and I would really like to get her some decent shoes.

So I'm stressed out, mom is stressed out, we are really desperately struggling, I'm ready to sell some stuff and its just... a lot. we could really use the help. Anything, anything at all could be useful right now. Please if you can donate, do, if you cant, share this with someone? I don't want my family to suffer like this.

Help spread the word!

So, new update, My mother is basically at the end of her rope and threatening to kick me out. I need 500 dollars before the first. And I know a lot of people, a lot of friends, can't help me and some won't but I'm desperate and scared and I'm losing hair. So please, if you can help, or donate a bit, I would appreciate that. And if you can't then please help get the word out. I'm scared and I'm tired, and I have the terrible problem of wanting to go home even when I'm already here. So please, help."

So thats where I am now. I am employed, but not working any hours, working at home and still getting threatened with the boot, and I have no time for anything. I know this isnt what you all were hoping for but i really do need this help, any help. Thank you so much.

www. gofundme the-emergency-fund

Sunny


End file.
